


Hangovers

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Amallia awake the following morning after a night out with their best friends, Alistair and Amodisia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @oblivionscribe on Tumblr for the Text Meme prompt.

Bright sunlight peaked through the window of her bed room and she cursed, groaning as she turned over and covered her head with a pillow. Her head pounded, mouth dry and tasting horrible. And no wonder, after last night.

Amallia rolled from her bed, resigned that she would sleep no longer and needed a shower. As she stood, her phone chirruped on the stand next to her bed. A text.

               _CR: You up?_

_AT: About to get in the shower, yeah._

Cullen. He was only across the hall, but she knew  _exactly_  why he hadn’t barged into her apartment yet. It was by no small miracle they had made it home last night, no thanks to Alistair and Amodisia, and she knew she would be useless the entire day because of it.

Her phone chirped again.

               _CR: I feel like Captain Morgan shoved his peg leg up my ass._

She laughed loudly, then immediately felt sorry for Cullen. He had consumed a rather large amount of rum last night, egged on by Alistair. She imagined their friend was in no better shape, having kept up with Cullen and polishing off a bottle of Captain Morgan that had been two-thirds full.

Amodisia and Amallia may have helped, but had consumed far less liquor than their significant others. When she looked to her phone again, she responded.

               _AT: That’s probably because you drank enough rum to kill a pirate._

With that she shuffled to the bathroom and started the water, only for her phone to chirp once more.

               _CR: Arr!_

She laughed again, glad that at least he had a sense of humor about the whole thing. Another chirp.

               _CR: See you for breakfast?_

_AT: I’ll be ready in about an hour, seriously dragging ass this morning._

_CR: Excuses! You hardly drank anything last night!_

_AT: Yeah, well at least you didn’t have to drag my ass into bed. You’re heavy, you know that?!_

_CR: Is that why I have this lump on my head?_

_AT: Which one?_

_CR: THERE’S MORE THAN ONE?_

_AT: You’ll find it. Look in a mirror._

She set her phone on the bathroom counter and showered as quickly as hungoverly possible, eager to regale Cullen with stories of their escapades from the night before since he clearly did not remember anything.


End file.
